Playground of Memories
by IronicSymphony
Summary: R.I.P A taste of things to come... SALVATION LOST SPOILERS...
1. Lucien

**IMPORTANT INFO**

Playground of Memories is part of the Salvation Lost universe/reality. It includes spoilers that you may or may not wish to read. If so, please click away…now…

**

PLAYGROUND OF MEMORIES  


**Written by Star  
**CHAPTER ONE: LUCIEN**

It only takes a moment to remember. If not for the warm breeze through my hair or the soft caress of the sun, I'd never yearn for a life that was taken from me. For a life that was never meant to be, I did my best to fumble my way to maturity and stick out like the tormented youth I was.

**THIS USED TO BE MY PLAYGROUND**

When you're so small, everything's huge, a wonder. The house was enormous, the trees well established and the sea…how I've missed it.

My dreams always bring me here, to taunt me into remembering.

I look up and there's not a cloud in the sky; it's a day without tension. Cautiously, I make my way around to the back – how can a child laugh so innocently?

**THIS USED TO BE MY CHILDHOOD DREAM**

I stare at my six-year-old self in the arms of my enemy, my uncle. Both of us look contented, happy and at ease with each other; where was the malice I've been trained to believe in? Something brings a hidden light to his eyes and we turn.

A lump forms in my throat as I see **_her_**…

Even she looks happy to see me.

**THIS USED TO BE THE PLACE I RAN TO**

I feel myself go rigid and the foreboding sensation in my gut warns me to leave this place, now. Yet I can't. The people in this dream seem to be animated by some strange power that I can't explain; I find no trace of sadness, no threatening shadows lurking close by.

There's a girl with eyes of green that sparkle like wild emeralds. Her dark braided hair and the innocence of her smile compel me to stay. As I watch my young self take her hand, a name long forgotten escapes my lips as memories threaten to drown me in guilt.

Ghosts of my past bid me farewell, I almost wish I could stay frozen in this moment. As the two adults share a well-earned embrace, I turn to uncover the last days of my happy childhood.

**WHENEVER I WAS IN NEED…OF A FRIEND**

I once lived in paradise and had everything an adventurous child could long for. As I followed my sister through the garden, the foreboding rumble inside me was replaced with an incredible ache. I loved this place.

"Lucien," She whispered. "Don't go near the woods."

**WHY DID IT HAVE TO END?**

The trees suddenly grew thicker, darker and the wind whistled a haunting tune.

"No Lucien, we're not allowed." She reminded me, tugging at my arm.

My sister had good sense. Something about this place made breathing an arduous task, yet my six year old self looked excited and ready to explore. I remember enchanting way sunlight filtered through and made this forbidden territory look all the more inviting.

There was a clap of thunder in the distance and I watched the children jump. The weather had a habit of changing suddenly, I vaguely remembered, and cringed as the sky turned ominously dark.

"Can we go home now, Scarlett?" I heard myself whimper, watching closely as my older sister held me protectively.

I heard a twig snap and turned as the wind began to howl. Lightning tore through the sky and I saw my Father staring me down with eyes of piercing red.

**AND WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SAY**

I gasped as my Father walked straight through me, remembering with a shudder of dread, that this was a memory. **_My_** memory. Relieved that I wouldn't have to fumble my way through an awkward explanation, I also realised that the worst was yet to come.

Panic fuelled the children's legs but they were no match for a relentless grown man, hell bent on revenge.

"Scarlett! Lucien!"

I began to remember the panic. Chaos overwhelmed me. I felt sick.

"P-Papa, please; Lucien's scared." Scarlett whimpered. She was right, I was!

"My own son doesn't recognise me!" He whispered, utterly devastated. The once formidable warrior lost the maniacal look in his eyes and appealed to the children he once raised.

I looked on and watched curiously; Father's voice was thick with emotion as he told us how much he'd missed us, and how long he'd searched for us…both.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Scarlett looked ashamed, as though her caution had hurt him fatally. He smiled.

"Nothing to forgive, little one. You've grown so much, both of you!" His smile turned into a sneer. "It's all her fault…" I heard him mutter. Looking around, the cold glint came back into his eyes, possessing him once again with Radam's spirit.

"We have to go, Papa. It's getting dark." Scarlett whispered, as though she'd sensed the change in his mood.

"No, I'm not going to lose my children again to that whore!"

**DON'T LOOK BACK**

My sister broke free from Father's spell and as I watched her run, she reminded me of a deer frightened by the crack of a gunshot. I watched as my six year-old self followed, confused, but unable to break free from Scarlett's vice grip on my wrist.

Father didn't move; perhaps he wasn't expecting this behaviour from his children?

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Scarlett screamed and in flash, Father caught up with us.

**KEEP YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH**

With a blink of an eye, Scarlett, the lush grass, the glow of the sun…the family, the life I once knew was gone.

My home was now a run down hovel, where hunger turned my stomach into an angry beast. Father was gone through the night, returning with whatever meagre breakfast he'd managed to scrape together.

He was like a shadow of a man.

I hated when he left me alone.

I missed the happiness that began to fade my memory. It became harder to remember Scarlett; something about her eyes was always so comforting. I tried to reach out to her at night, when I was most frightened. Through her, I was able to hold onto certain memories. I missed our mother, my uncle – my life. I tried to tell her where I was…many times…

There were simply too many places that matched my description.

**DON'T ASK THEM WHY**

I longed for the loving embraces that were once given freely. Father either couldn't or wouldn't show me affection unless I cried. When Father left at night, I'd cry myself to sleep. On the rare occasion that Father stayed at home, he would hold me until my tears subsided.

Perhaps my tears stirred his guilt.

As the weeks turned into months, I began to wonder if I'd ever see Mother again. Back then I never understood why her name angered Father. Her name would stir him into a frenzy, his eyes almost burning with hatred. I feared him and never asked why. So many questions left to smoulder in my charred heart.

**BECAUSE…LIFE IS SHORT**

I pined for the happy sounds of laughter and for the comfort of unconditional love. Father loved me, this much I knew, but I hated staying indoors. I missed exploring and behaving, as a child should.

We had visitors from time to time, I was forbidden to stay and listen to their secrets.

Perhaps Father suspected me of contacting my sister?

I was instructed to remain silent, and on my best behaviour. As there were no other children to play with, I had nothing to do but work on my strange abilities that enabled me to contact my sister.

"You can come out now, Lucien."

His voice broke my concentration and I lost the connection with my sister. I hurried from the room to join him. Whenever Father's visitors left he would allow me to sit on his lap and he would run his hands through my hair.

"I know you're unhappy here. I am too, son."

"You are?" Astonished, I looked up at him.

"Yes, you were too young to remember, but we had a perfect life once." He smiled bitterly.

**AND BEFORE YOU KNOW**

There was a week when Father refused to leave the house. He kept me close at all times, as if aware of some lurking danger.

"Is something wrong, Father?" I asked timidly.

"Everything…" He muttered and drew back from the window. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the room as a bitter smile played on his lips.

Then I saw it.

The ghostly image of a red crystal burned through Father's forehead and he froze.

Then I heard it.

An explosion shattered our windows and Father dove to shield me from the debris.

Then I felt it…felt _them_…

The ensuing chaos that followed filled my head with thoughts of terrified strangers. No matter how tattered the memories of my childhood are; the bloodcurdling screams have haunted my nightmares for years. Until now, I'd forgotten from whence they'd come.

The world was shattering around me once more. Father swept me up into his arms, amidst the increasing and violent fighting we ran through the crowds in search of safety.

**YOU'RE FEELING OLD AND YOUR HEART IS BREAKING**

Panic rained hard upon the city, and Father stumbled more than once as he fought through the crowds. He never stopped even to bandage his bloody leg, wounded as he kicked down a fence. With most of the adults fighting the allied forces, their forgotten children began to follow us. Father was wont to let me go, afraid for some unknown reason.

With most of the gunfire concentrated on the western side of town, our ears welcomed the eerie silence of the south.

"Don't look away Lucien, this is what happens to the weak and ignorant." Father motioned to the bodies of the fallen; friend and foe lay dead together.

A war cry shattered the silence and Father instructed his followers to head towards the border, he'd be with them soon, he promised.

"Mikhail…you moron!" Father hissed.

My head felt heavy as we neared the battle. Tortured cries echoed across the dying city and Father's arms grew tight around me once more.

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"Renounce your oppression and I'll consider an answer…"

Two demons fought through sky and on land. I recognised the bulky one Father called Mikhail, but not the red. Theirs was a spectacular fight, although hopeless; the Red Demon proved too skilled.

Her questions answered in riddles, the Red Demon delivered the final blow.

Father laughed to himself as we heard the mournful cries of the victor. I tried to ask questions…why did she seem so familiar?

We finally rested on the outskirts of the town. In Father's lap, I watched as a strange cloud appeared over the impoverished place I reluctantly called home.

The cloud enveloped the town and the memory of the Red Demon, scattering her to the wind.

**DON'T HOLD ON TO THE PAST**

I never had enough to eat, Father was angry.

I asked too many questions, Father was angry.

I dreamed about a strange place, Father was angry.

I screamed out for a long lost mother, Father lost his mind.

She was to blame. Everything that had gone wrong in _'his plan'_ was _her_ fault. Hate would burn in his eyes, his clenched fists and the bruises on my face.

He never meant to hurt me, he loves me, _hates her_. If only I could control myself in my sleep…I'd never call for _her_!

I hate myself for calling out for her!

**WELL THAT'S TOO MUCH TO ASK**

The strange house haunts my dreams no more.

I don't ask questions anymore. Father talks, and I listen. He relies on me, depends on me for I will make things right again. Our enemies will pay for our suffering. _She_ will pay.

I no longer have bruises on my face, Father is happy. I inflict them upon others, the weak and ignorant who deserve my wrath.

I was not made for the sunshine, the happy glow of a warm and smiling sun.

I was conceived in the solitude of space, a place where no one can hear you scream, a time when no one would help you even if they dared.

I am a creature of the darkness; I revel in it. I should hate Father for stealing the sunshine and replacing it with stealth and secrets, the dark night sky…but he has shown me the way.

I embrace my destiny; I accept my fate.

All those who oppose me will taste my hate; Space Knights, beware…

**To be continued in: CHAPTER TWO – SCARLETT**

**DISCLAIMER**

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the storyline of Salvation Lost and all original characters created. Please do not _borrow_ without permission, or _steal_ any characters/ideas.

You're a crummy, low-down, petty loser if you do

Thanks to Madonna for the use of her awesome song - THIS USED TO BE MY PLAYGROUND.

**SPECIAL MENTION**

A huge THANKS – to the author of Nightmare, who helped me out with the last lines of this chapter. Nadz, you're a champion! Also to Madonna – whether she knows it or not, leant her song 'This Used to be my Playground' to me. Thanks Mads, you're a doll!

Of course, my beta reader – Pixie Wings! tackleglomphuggle Not only are you a fantastic author, you're a wonderful friend to put up with my constant 'read this, read that'. bows Thankies!


	2. Scarlett

**PLAYGROUND OF MEMORIES  
**Written by Star  
**Chapter Two: Scarlett**

If you chased a dream 'till your dying day, would you embrace it knowing you had mere moments to enjoy it? What would it feel like?

The first years of my life were rather eventful for humanity. Fate would see both hero and villain father children born to the same woman, the stubborn knot in their tug-of-war. I did my best, but is it any wonder I feel distanced from the world?

**THIS USED TO BE MY PLAYGROUND **

On days when my father's strong embrace or my mother's calming presence seems far away, my mind drifts to the memories of my childhood; forbidden memories that should lie hidden and forgotten. Though I'd be lying if I said my childhood was perfect, who in all honesty can say theirs was?

My family's experience was particularly unique, to say the least. When Radam finally lost its vice grip on Earth, citizens of earth rejoiced. I'll never understand the struggles they faced and conquered; they will understand mine.

**THIS USED TO BE MY CHILDHOOD DREAM**

"Up! Daddy…UUUUUP!" Lucien squealed as Daddy complied, raising my little brother to sit on his shoulders. It was yet another numbered day in paradise and the Aiba family were off to explore.

We often picnicked by the sea, the open yet private cove that was part of our home. After we ate, Momma would braid my hair as Daddy chased after Lucien, who _always_ ran too close to the water.

"Remember what we told you about the water, son." Daddy would say before his stern façade cracked, throwing a giggling Lucien over his shoulder.

A cloudless sky, the kiss of the sun, the gentle crashing of the waves all combined to create the perfect setting.

A happy family, Fate's spell was cast.

**THIS USED TO BE THE PLACE I RAN TO**

"Ok boys, off you go." Momma chuckles.

Lucien squeals and holds Daddy's hand as they head off for a swim. As I watch with a wistful smile, the ghostly waning moon above sends a chill through me. Memories of another time, another place, darkness, despair…

"What's wrong, baby?" Momma croons as she ties the braid into place.

"Do you miss Papa?" I asked tentatively. I loved Daddy, but part of me couldn't help but wonder, was insanely curious as to what had happened to the man I called 'Papa'.

"You still remember him?"

I didn't have to look at Momma to see her reaction; I _felt_ it. The fear in her voice was carefully disguised as shock, but I knew her too well.

"Sometimes…" I lied. Nightmares had haunted me in previous weeks; Papa was on my mind more than ever.

**WHENEVER I WAS IN NEED OF A FRIEND**

Daddy held me in a comforting embrace as Momma dealt with Lucien.

"Noaru will tuck you in, Lucien."

"I want **you** to tuck me in!" Lucien pouted.

"We won't be gone for long." Momma replied, grinning at her obstinate son.

"Yes you will," I whimpered in Daddy's ear. I didn't want them to go.

When Lucien brought out the big guns and turned on the waterworks, Momma caved in and followed him upstairs.

**WHY DID IT HAVE TO END**

The next day, the delicious smells of breakfast enticed us out of bed. Downstairs, Noaru greeted us with a smile.

Noaru kept us entertained with his endless supply of stories, but Lucien grew restless as the morning wore on. Again and again, he begged to go outside yet Noaru stubbornly refused to acknowledge Lucien's request. Where were our parents? What were those noises? I began to panic.

_'I want to go to outside!'_ Lucien whispered telepathically.

_'We should stay here…'_

Noaru heard us giggling and stopped midway through his story. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as we looked back, feigning innocence.

**AND WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SAY**

Lucien got his wish when the phone rang. Fuelled by a strange panic, I bolted after Lucien. Though the thrill of escape wore off quickly, my stubborn little brother didn't want to go back inside.

Surrendering to Lucien's determination, I grabbed hold of his hand and led him to our hidden sanctuary. Sunlight filtered in through the green canopy as dazzling colours bounced off a small, bubbling stream. Surrounded by wildflowers too beautiful to be named, stood the cubbyhouse built by our grandfather. Knowing that Daddy had played here as a child felt strangely comforting to me.

"I'm hungry…" I heard Lucien whine.

A tiny droplet splashed on my nose and I looked up in surprise. Where had the sun gone?

"Can we go home now, Scarlett?" Lucien whimpered as a deafening clap of thunder drew him to my side. I took hold of Lucien's hand, straining my ears for the comforting bird whistles that normally accompanied us on our way home.

Wind, rain, and snow; they'd all fascinated me since my descent from the Orbital Ring. Lucien hated them; I never got the chance to find out why…

**NO REGRETS **

I shrieked like a wild animal, desperate to break free as I bit, kicked and scratched at a man I'd loved and feared.

"Hold still, Scarlett," Papa grunted. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The rain was falling so hard and fast that I could hardly see. I kicked back, hard, and heard him groan in pain. Papa released me and I fell with a thud, my head hitting the mud as I slid away.

Lightning struck a tree and lit the forest as I heard Daddy scream my name. Confused, I grabbed for Lucien…

"Which way did they go?" Daddy cried out, trying to be heard over the storm.

"I d-don't know!" I wailed as I heard Momma's tormented cry join the howling wind.

**BUT I WISH THAT YOU WERE HERE WITH ME **

When I stirred the next morning, I leaped out of bed and ran to Lucien's room. I tried to tell myself that I'd experienced a nightmare, and that my throbbing head was nothing more than the result of my night terror.

"Wake up Lucien, breakfast!" I whispered hopefully.

I entered his empty room, still believing that would find him snuggled under his comforter.

I pulled off the covers…

Looked under his bed…

Opened his wardrobe…

"Stop hiding, Lucien!" I shouted.

I ran to the window, perhaps he was hiding on the roof again? Forgetting that the window usually took both of us to open it, I stood there, struggling.

"Where were you Daddy?" I whispered as I felt him enter the room. "Why did you and Momma have to leave?" My arms trembled as I began to whimper. I didn't need to see the guilt on his face; his thoughts were saturated with it.

"It's like he vanished into thin air…" His voice broke and I ran to his embrace; I don't think either one of us can remember how long we stayed in Lucien's room that day.

"We won't give up." Daddy declared as we sat in the swing on the veranda, watching the sunset.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered as I kissed his cheek; he seemed to need to hear those words.

"I love you too, Scarlett; you're the best and most beautiful mistake I've ever made." He whispered softly as his tears moistened my cheeks.

I snuggled into his arms, blocking everything out as I listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart. As we swayed gently on that swing, Daddy's embrace lulled me into a soothing, dreamless sleep.

**WELL THEN… **

The days grew cooler and I began to worry even more for my little brother. Momma tore through Lucien's wardrobe, throwing his winter clothes about.

"He'll be needing bigger clothes, too." She'd assert. "If Hun Rii didn't bully him, we all would've frozen!"

I'd leave the room and let Daddy take over; he was much better at calming her than I.

To help, I tried to reach out to Lucien…

_'I'm not allowed to go outside, Father says it's too dangerous…'_ He'd say. Lucien tried to describe his location, but finding him proved a long and difficult task for my parents.

As the weeks crawled by, Momma grew calmer. The change was frightening; she looked set to kill, like a hawk watching its prey.

**THERE'S HOPE YET **

Prague.

A revolt was growing, tension was building and Lucien was still lost.

I marked off yet another day without my brother, flipping over the calendar to begin another month of searching.

"September…" I whispered.

"Three months 'till Christmas, isn't it?" A strained voice questioned.

I turned and saw Momma standing in the doorway, her face pale. Daddy came up from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist; Momma sighed.

"Bedtime," Momma sighed, walking towards my bed.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Daddy quipped, helping Momma tuck me in.

I began to fall asleep as they kissed me goodnight, but as I heard the door close…

My head exploded in pain.

Fear, death…evil…all competing for my attention as Lucien cried out for me.

_'Help me, Scarlett! I don't wanna be here!'_

As though they'd never left, my parents were by my side.

"They're all screaming, make them stop! It hurts!" I shrieked. "Lucien's so scared!"

Momma needed no further convincing and her crystal was summoned in an instant.

"Aki, wait!" Daddy cried out, running after her.

"Lucien belongs here with **us**, not **him**!" She screamed, disappearing in a storm of crimson.

I understood that his desire to protect my innocence was what stopped Daddy from transforming that moment. He didn't want me to see what was happening in Prague, he never wanted me to know how cruel people could be towards another…

"Don't leave me behind," I begged. "Again."

He fell to his knees as he stared hopelessly at me. Moments later, he transformed and we were on our way to Prague.

As we flew closer to the turbulent city, I tried desperately to locate Lucien. I could sense him; closer and closer we flew, but Lucien remained silent.

Daddy landed on the outskirts of Prague where a large number of people had gathered. He tried to question them, but the crowd turned hostile.

"Shouldn't you be fighting to protect us?"

"Your kid? I can't even find my own!"

"The Space Knights betrayed us – KILL HIM!"

My heart dropped; they were all adults, not one child among them!

Daddy suddenly flinched and ordered everyone to get down. Covering me with his armoured body, whatever hope we had of finding Lucien was blown away in the deafening explosion.

In that dazzling inferno, the town and most of its people…my brother…

The crowd was lost in its grief, their hostile jeers turned into howls for their lost children. I felt numb as I watched Momma fly towards us. One more parent mourning the loss of their child, one more bereaved parent to blame an impatient, results-driven, trigger-happy United Defence Force.

I was frozen in the moment; Momma landed unsteadily and released a dazed boy, covered from head to toe in dust. My parents reverted back to their human state, walking toward each other as if under a spell. They collapsed, lost in their grief.

I turned away.

"I'm David."

"I'm Scarlett." I replied shyly; I'd forgotten all about the boy.

**I CAN SEE YOUR FACE IN OUR SECRET PLACE **

I was still in shock that Lucien was gone; his thoughts forever gone, I was alone.

The abilities my parents once marvelled at began to concern them as I spent much of my time observing others from a distance. I grew uneasy if I was in a crowd for long and would retreat to the cubbyhouse, remaining there for hours at a time.

David spent Christmas with us that year and the next, before it was decided that he would stay permanently.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Momma asked me on the eve of my tenth birthday.

"I like him, he won't hurt me." I told her as we sat by the stream behind the cubbyhouse. A cool breeze swept through our hair; spring was desperately trying to break free from winter's chill.

"No, I don't think he will." She replied with a smile.

"I miss Lucien…" I whispered.

"He's in a safer, happier place," Momma replied shakily, wrapping her arms around me. "But I miss him, Scarlett; terribly."

"God will take care of him, won't he? His son died too." I offered hopefully.

"Yes, he did, didn't he?" I felt Momma regain her composure as she tilted my head up, her blue eyes betraying her thoughts. "It's a big day tomorrow, Scarlett."

"What did you want to tell me, Momma?" I persisted. She sighed and looked to the shadows of the surrounding forest.

"Where did ten years go? No one warns you, how quickly it goes…" She smiled. "You've made me so very proud of you, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Momma?" Up until that point, I thought I was about as weird as I could be, but at that moment I could've sworn I felt something, _someone_…

"My hope for you is that you never suffer as…others before you have. The day you were born, I swore I'd live to see you happy and grow in peace." She paused, brushing strands of wayward hair from my face. "Remember Scarlett, many of the problems adults face, they bring upon themselves; how they react, how they solve…" She paused again, those dark blue eyes staring lovingly, but intensely at me. "Life can take unexpected turns and throw cruel obstacles at you but you must survive."

She took my hand; awe stunned me, wonder filled me…

"I'm pregnant, sweetheart."

**YOU'RE NOT JUST A MEMORY **

Spring passed swiftly, for which David was thankful; he was eagerly awaiting school holidays. Leading up to that much anticipated day, I'd wait for him on the veranda as I played with the emerald pendant Daddy had given me for my birthday.

Despite the past, my parents continued their affiliation with the Space Knights. Momma was on leave for obvious reasons, but Daddy continued with his work…whatever that was. They chose not to speak to me of their dedication to their profession, fearing I would feel obliged to continue in their footsteps.

It was mid-June and what would've been Lucien's eighth birthday was fast approaching; Momma complained about the heat and her swollen belly. I watched her silently, sensing the emotions that battled for her attention. Her mood affected mine, and poor David was caught in the middle.

Haunted by memories that weren't mine, my behaviour became erratic. I was positive and free-spirited one moment, then distant and forlorn the next. How could my heartbroken mother cope? How would I?

All was revealed on Lucien's birthday.

The sun was rising slowly, painting the land with a golden brush. I couldn't remember a sunrise so beautiful…

_Aiba Lucien: 16 June 197 9 September 203 _

Momma's façade cracked, yet there was no sound. I waited for her shrill cry of agony, the tormented shriek of acceptance…

Lucien was dead…

The world exploded and I felt myself stand at the centre of a whirlwind of flames. I screamed for all to hear as I unleashed my dormant power, the blaze piercing through the numbness that held my mind captive.

When I reopened my eyes, I stood before a sea of stars, twinkling against the velvet sky. Peace…

_"Welcome home, child." _

_"Thank you…" I heard myself say. _

_"Your time has come early, but such is to be expected. Return child, you still have much to learn…"_

I'll never forget how liberating that inferno felt and I was reluctant to leave that strange, peaceful place. I felt myself fade back into reality and to my surprise; my parents weren't nearly as shocked or distraught as I'd expected them to be.

"Just as I thought, she takes after you." Momma said. David looked absolutely mortified, only relaxing when Daddy placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"How do you feel, Princess?" He asked with a grin.

How did I feel? Every fibre of my being shivered with delight! I felt so aware, so complete.

**SAY GOODBYE TO YESTERDAY **

The unforgiving heat continued as August finally came, so too, the long awaited birth of my baby brother.

"Ok, he's cute, now can we go outside?" David sighed.

"I was this small once…"

"Scarlett, outside, please?" David whined, gesturing wildly out the window.

Through Momma's memories, I learned that Scott looked very much like I did. I was enchanted with his every move, his every sound reducing me to a giggling child. Amazing me more than anything was the strength by which he would grasp my finger, even as he slept. I couldn't help but love this little being, even though all he ever seemed to do was sleep, feed and burp.

Christmas that year was the happiest we'd been in a long time, Scott was christened and the Space Knights gathered to celebrate the gift of a peaceful year.

I was soon too busy to meander through the days; my growing abilities forced my parents to take action. At the age of eleven, I was the youngest to attend the Space Knights Academy.

His growing appetite for unlocking Radam's legacy had altered Mister Freeman's priorities. Relieving himself from command, Freeman named Aiba Aki as his successor, the first woman in the history to be placed in charge of an entire Armed Force. History condemned her in the eyes of many, yet there too, were many who applauded the move.

"They think I'm still controlled by Radam…"

"We have the evidence to prove otherwise, stop worrying."

"How can I, when there's malcontents running around proclaiming they're Evil's loyal warriors? They'll turn this into a sci-fi jihad to crucify 'The Whore' who betrayed their leader!"

"Enough!" Daddy demanded. He'd humoured her up until that point, but his foot came firmly down whenever Momma put herself down.

**THOSE ARE WORDS I'LL NEVER SAY **

I often felt that Scott would be far more advanced with his abilities than I. Mister Freeman, who'd taken a particular interest our development, wondered if the status of a parent wondered; human, Sotai or Tekkaman. How would I, the child of human and Tekkaman, differ to Scott, the child of two Tekkamen?

As the years flew by, I felt as though we were moving closer to discovering the answers to Freeman's questions. My dreams often pointed to an event that always felt beyond my understanding; it got to the point that every morning I woke, I expected Armageddon to be upon us.

"Not today, Nostradamus." David quipped.

"No," I sighed. "I guess we'll know when…"

"If," He argued.

"Made a decision yet?" I challenged, changing the subject. We'd returned home for Christmas, which was a nice change from the Command Centre. Our final year at the Academy was fast approaching, so too, decisions concerning our future.

"Yeah, I'm never dating another redhead." David retorted with a handsome grin as he uncrossed his long legs, stretching back into the soft green grass.

"Bored already?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, grinning suddenly. "Shame though, she had spirit."

"You should take yourself more seriously," I responded coldly. "You've got so much more to give the world than STD's." Horrified, my hands flew to my mouth as David threw his head back and laughed.

"It's frightening how much you remind me of Aki sometimes, truly amazing and freaky at the same time." Laughing as he saluted.

"Why don't you take yourself seriously?" I asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Because you're serious enough for the both of us."

His mirth disappeared as I finally met his gaze; the intensity of his blue eyes was both terrifying and comforting. There was a line, always a line when it came to men; their masculinity truly scared and fascinated me. Nothing was simple with them, from their wayward thoughts to their carefully guarded hearts.

We drew closer as though compelled by a magnet; I'd never seen his eyes so soft. Rubbing my nose against his, I felt myself relax…

"We're not all evil…"

I tensed and drew back, drowning in shadows as I heard the distant screams from a time long gone. Our eyes met for a brief moment, long enough for him to see the confusion that didn't want to let me go.

Silence grew between us and I felt uneasy, the day was passing and the growing shadows began to suffocate me.

"Scarlett, I-I'm sorry…" He whispered hoarsely. David was eager to leave the spot and was trying his best to mask his embarrassment from me. As he leapt to his feet, I cursed my uncle and his stain that lingered in my memory.

"David…"

"No, I should know better." He smiled ruefully, helping me up. "You've spent enough years fearing men; I don't want to abuse the trust you've given me." His words soothed the confused child inside me as I allowed myself to melt into his embrace.

As the seconds stretched into minutes, I heard the faint whisper of hope I've been so desperate to hear. In that triumphant moment, small victory though it was, I finally understood that I'd been a slave to the past and feared a future that was dictated by it.

The bonds of childhood are mine to break; life it too short for regrets.

**To be continued in: CHAPTER THREE – SIBLINGS**

**DISCLAIMER **

The author does not claim to own Tekkaman Blade, Tekkaman Blade II or Teknoman – they are the property of Tatsunoko. The author does claim the storyline of Salvation Lost and all original characters created. Please do not _borrow_ without permission, or _steal_ any characters/ideas.

You're a crummy, low-down, petty loser if you do

Thanks to Madonna for the use of her awesome song - THIS USED TO BE MY PLAYGROUND.


End file.
